


Casual

by zephyr_lynx



Category: Brave (2012), ROTBTD - Fandom, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr_lynx/pseuds/zephyr_lynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M-rated for very specific reasons.<br/>Two-word-summary: Shower. Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual

Jack was sprawled all over the bed, barely covered by a sheet, his lids only half-closed, his eyes following the red-haired woman through the room, retracing the familiar curves of her naked body.

“Quit staring.” she grumbled “You’re not even remotely discrete.”

“Maybe it’s because I like what I see.”

“And so subtle!”

“What should I say? I’m irresistible.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, you’ve just got a big ego.”

“Just a big ego?” he asked suggestively.

Merida made a face at him. “Don’t expect me to dwell on that.”

“That wasn’t a yes.” he said teasingly, a crooked smile on his lips.

“It wasn’t a no either.” she teased back.

“You wound me!” Jack exclaimed theatrically.

“Oh, wee lamb.” She grinned with no trace of sympathy and disappeared in the bathroom. “I’m taking a shower now.” she announced.

Jack continued his charade. “Sure, leave me here, you heartless woman!”

Merida perched her head one last time into the room. “Actually, I would’ve asked you to join me, but alright, if you want to stay there…” The door closed.

Jack stared at it for at least thirty seconds. He knew this game, called ‘Should I or should I not?’, was lost before it had even started. This was definitely not what he had expected it to be when they’d started that whole…affaire. There had always been tension between them, until they both just couldn’t ignore it anymore. It had been supposed to be a one-night-stand. Obviously, that hadn’t worked out. They had thought that tension would disappear after sex, but as it had turned out, it didn’t. And after having had that once, they weren’t able to resist each other any longer. There were times it seemed to be gone, but it never really did. Merida…she wasn’t a girl for just a night – he just couldn’t stay away from her. And from what he knew, that feeling was mutual.

He surrendered to himself. No way was he going to leave that out, only out of stubbornness. Jack stood up, making his way over to the bathroom.

Merida savoured the feeling of the hot water running down her body when suddenly, she felt fingers stroking her hair to the side, soft lips gently nipping at her neck. Jack knew she was smiling without having to see her face.

“Who’s irresistible now?” she taunted as she turned around.

Jack contemplated her familiar, with drops freckled face for a few seconds, then a sarcastic smirk crept onto his features. “Don’t expect me to dwell on that.”

“I take what I get.” Merida whispered and pulled him closer, underneath the jet of water.

“Oh, I can arrange that.” Jack’s smile deepened as he bent down and kissed her, his fingers knotting into her curls. She flung her arms around his waist, her soaking body slamming against his chest. Jack growled, his hands wandering from her neck along her collarbones down to her breasts, his fingers softly massaging her nipples. His touch made her shiver. Merida groaned against his lips, before she deepened the kiss, her tongue passionately sweeping over his. Her hands slithered along his wet back down to his butt, grabbing it firmly.

She felt him getting hard against her, his lips hungrily devouring hers. Jack let go of her breasts to wrap his arms around her, yanking her closer, his fingers rubbing the hot water onto her skin. Merida broke their kiss, and for a moment, they both just heard each other’s heavy breathing, accompanied by the sound of the running water.

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Jack’s hair was flat on his head, drops trickling from his nose and lashes. As opposed to this, the water hadn’t had the force the put Merida’s locks completely down yet, her hair being unruly as it always was.

Jack leaned in, his lips caressing over her neck. He started sucking at it, knowing exactly how much she got turned on by it. Merida’s hands found his chest, lying flatly upon it, her eyes closed. She moaned in delight as he let his fingers slid along her sides, his tongue slowly retracing the muscles of her neck.

She opened her eyes again, a mischievous smirk playing on her face. Her hands wandered down his chest, and before he knew what she was doing, she’d already grasped his erection, rubbing the shaft between her fingers. The hold of his hands on her waist suddenly got more important, and he paused at nipping at her throat.

“Don’t stop!” she sighed in frustration.

His mouth found her ear. “Don’t play the innocent, you tease of a woman.”

Before she could retort, his lips had moved down her jawline and sealed hers.

“Oh, you’re hell.” she growled, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Look who’s talking.” Jack murmured between her eager kisses.

She pressed her body closer to his, so close the water running down their bodies didn’t find a way through anymore. Her fingers ran through his hair, rumpling it wildly. A low growl escaped him, and Merida trembled in anticipation.

“Jack…take me.” she panted breathlessly, almost pleading.

He didn’t need to be told twice. With a swift movement, he pinned her against the wall. Merida shivered and gasped at the difference between the cold tiling and the hot water, but Jack didn’t care, and to be honest, neither did she.

As he penetrated her, smooth, hard, Merida moaned in pleasure, her nails digging into his back. Her left leg shot up, wrapping around his waist and urging him to go deeper.

Surprised, Jack emitted a lustful cry, breathing hard as he pulled back, half having the intention to go out of her completely. But Merida didn’t let him have his way, pushing him back into her. The movement made her give a short, passionate “Ah!”, matching the slow, masculine growl building up in Jack’s throat.

“Merida, you…you…” Jack breathed heavily against her skin. She was pretty sure he wanted to insult her, but she cut him off by twining her right leg around his waist too – which was a remarkable acrobatic act, seeing them both being wet and slippery. Jack caught a short glimpse of her blue eyes with the huge, dilated pupils as she bent forward and kissed him hungrily. Feeling the pressure growing inside of her, she pulled him against herself, desperate for more of his skin on hers.

He thrust forward, her new position giving him an even deeper angle.

Immediately, she screamed “Jack!”. And she couldn’t stop, couldn’t stop saying his name, as he repeated his movement, fast, rushing, incapable of holding himself back anymore.

Merida came seconds before he did, her body completely surrendering to the thrill he brought over her body. Her core squeezed around his cock, as he took her even higher, his name still burning upon her lips.

Seeing, hearing and feeling her passing the climax gave it away, and he shot deep inside her, giving her every single bit of him, evoking “Merida!” over and over again.

When he was empty, Jack stopped moving, and Merida loosened the grip of her legs around his waist, her toes touching the floor. They looked at each other, and almost instinctively, Jack leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

“Jack…that was pretty great.” Merida murmured against his mouth.

Jack smiled. “You’re not so bad yourself.” He pulled out of her, his hands still cradling her face. She looked a little disappointed, but almost immediately, a smirk lit up her face.

“What do you have in mind?” he asked suspiciously, on his way out of the shower.

“You aren’t going anywhere.” Merida disagreed, grabbing one of the bottles with body lotion from the little rack in the shower and opening it.

“Why not? Anything we can do now is kind of the shower counterpart to cuddling, and we don’t do that either.”

“Because…” She gave the bottle a quick squeeze and sprinkled Jack’s back with soap. “…we’re gonna have a little fun!”

Jack stared incredulously at her, but the corners of his mouth twitched. “Are you mocking me?”

“Maybe.” she bit her lower lip, grinning mockingly. She came closer, wrapping one arm around him from behind, her lips brushing over his shoulder and her hand softly spreading the soap over his back.

Jack growled in frustration. “You are driving me crazy!”

“So…you don’t want to make out?” she teased.

Jack smiled at her over his shoulder “I didn’t say that.”

“Good.” Merida judged and kissed him without another word. He turned around and pulled her closer, responding to her kiss with all his might.

 

Half an hour later, the bottle of soap was empty and Jack had, for the first time ever, seen Merida with completely straight hair, due to the force of the water. He had stared at her for at least a minute.

At the moment, he watched her loosening the towel around her head. Her dripping locks rushed down onto her naked shoulders.

“Your hair starts curling again.” he remarked while putting on his red boxers.

“I guess it’s somehow allergic to gravity.” she retorted and grumbled “And it’s still soaking wet.”

“Let me help you.” Jack went over to her, took the towel out of her hands and started gently rubbing her back.

“Thanks.” she murmured, savouring the intimate gesture by stepping a little closer to him.

That very moment, Jack came to a decision. “Merida…I want to end this.”

“What exactly?”

“This whole randomly sleeping with each other business.” Jack answered honestly.

“Oh.” Merida felt a jolt of disappointment she couldn’t explain to herself. This whole thing had anyway just been about the physical and she’d known that one day, they’d have to end it, but still… “Alright. Do you…do you want to tell me why?”

“I want to start dating again.”

“Do I know her?” she asked while stepping away from him and reached for her t-shirt and panties.

“How do you know there’s a girl?” Jack asked when she was done slipping them on.

She gave him a sarcastic glance. “Jack, what we had was good enough for you for over a year. And now you want to stop all of sudden. Don’t have to be Sherlock Holmes to deduce that.”

“Okay, you’ve got a point there. Yes, in fact, you do know her. I mean, we both know her long enough. And I’ve fallen for her, and I don’t even know how or when, it just…happened.”

Merida didn’t know why she was being so masochistic today, but she couldn’t shut up. “Who is it?”

“I won’t tell her who it is, that would be odd.”

“Spoilsport.” Merida grumbled. “Can’t I try to guess? Tell me about her!”

Jack didn’t look at her, but rather talked to his hands. “Well, she’s… she’s a hell of a woman. I mean, she has got everything I never thought I wanted. You understand - that kind of girl who’s really tough and snappy at the outside, but also has this soft, caring side she doesn’t like to show off so much. And you should see her when she gets passionate about something she loves, then she’s just…absolutely breath-taking. Also, her accent gets thicker the more she gets excited – yes, she’s got an accent, a lot like you, actually.”

Merida cocked an eyebrow at him. She didn’t find a girl in their immediate circle of friends which matched all of that, nevertheless… “Sounds to me as if you’d like to date Aster – if he were a girl.”

For the first time, he looked at her, pulling a face. “Really? Yes, I fancy your best friend, totally forgot to tell you.”

“Aster’s a great catch.” she meant half-sarcastically.

“Yeah…I’d still rather leave that to Ana. But…actually - now that you mention it – she really is similar to him. Which should worry me.”

“Okay…no, I don’t get it. Who are you talking about?”

“Rather not, I would feel uncomfortable.” He started pacing through the room.

Merida didn’t want to push him. “Okay, if you don’t want to. But if you want my opinion, I think you should tell her. Maybe invite her on a date.” She hoped he didn’t grasp the tone of false sincerity.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. “Really?”

“Yes, dammit! Never mistook you for a shy guy.”

“She makes me nervous.”

Merida rolled her eyes. “You chicken.”

He took a deep breath and turned around to face her. “Merida?”

“Hm?”

“Hypothetically - if I asked you out, what would you say?” Jack popped out.

Merida stared for full ten seconds at him, making him blush. “Are you asking?”

“Yes.” Jack kept his eyes steady on her.

“Are you kidding me?” Merida burst out.

“No! It’s just – this…sleeping with you has started not not to matter to me! And I’m not going to torture myself if you don’t want the same thing than I do, because this agreement only works if we both agree!”

“You just described me? You’re asking me out?!?”

Jack nodded shortly. “I did. I am.”

Merida’s eyes narrowed. Before Jack knew what was going on, she jerked forward and tackled him, both of them landing on the bed.

“You. Are. Such. A. MORON!” With every word, she clipped him, too soft to hurt him, but hard enough to prove her point.

“You’re full of surprises, Dunbroch.” he creaked.

Merida paused and he sat up, anxiously looking at her. “My question’s still open.”

“Ugh, I hate you!” she exclaimed and flung her arms around his neck, pulling a surprised Jack close.

Her lips brushed over his ear. “I’d love to.”

“Wait – what?”

She nodded, her chin resting on his shoulder. “I want to go out with you.”

Jack softly kissed her neck, an intimate gesture showing her how much her answer meant to him.

“So…I guess we’re dating now, hmm?” he said, slightly mocking her.

“Not before you’ve bought me dinner, you idiot.” Merida freed herself from the tight embrace and pecked a short kiss on his lips.

“Idiot yourself.” Jack snapped back jokingly.

“By the way, your outfit for a first date really hits it off.”

“Don’t try to kid me, I know you like these boxers.”

Merida’s hand slipped teasingly beneath the fabric of said red boxers. “Oh, do I?”

“I hate you.” Jack groaned and pulled her lips on top of his again.


End file.
